


Party At The Pizzeria

by BoyFuckWonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, FTM, Lactation, Necrophilia, Snuff, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Prolapse, Vomit, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyFuckWonderland/pseuds/BoyFuckWonderland
Summary: INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC STORY! HEED THE TAGS/WARNINGS AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!Frank meets an unfortunate end by the hands of what he originally thought was a very nice lady.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Party At The Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This piece contains GRAPHIC descriptions sex with of underage characters! This is a work of fiction! If you are not emotionally or physically mature enough to understand the warnings, still read this fic, and get distressed, that is NOT my problem! YOU and only you are responsible for your internet browsing experience, and that includes clicking out of potentially upsetting content. I did not force you to read this!

“Oh baby, you're all alone, aren't ya? Why don't you come back to the private party room with Miss Sprinkles, and we can wait for your parents there!” Her voice is low and yet somehow tinkly, glittering at the edges, a smile clear under the big unicorn head. She's so large, standing tall over any average sized adult and absolutely hulking over the little 3yr old rat. Bessie is, on the surface, irritated by the fact that parents see the arcade and pizzeria as some sort of daycare center and drop their children off for the whole day, expecting the underpaid employees to look after them. But, she knows not to kid herself. It isn't very deep under the surface that she's elated for exactly that. 

Oh, she'll look after them alright. 

The sobbing little kid takes her big hand and she leads him to the room she advertised. The room itself isn't that exciting but it doesn't need to be, honestly, all Bessie needs is four closed walls and a chair to sit on, but the soundproofing makes it even better. Not like many people would hear him over the rough-housing screams of the other children, and the music that's turned up juuust enough that it starts to irritate, but not enough to actually cause problems. She leads the little boy over to one of the seats, and plops her as if the chubby lil thing is weightless onto the table, so she can be face-to-mascot-face with the kid. Almost immediately, the tears subside, and he laughs, reaching out with little fat hands to try and squeeze the big snoot of the mask. 

“Hey, kiddo, what's your name?” She asks, ending her question with a high pitched giggle to add a sense of innocence to her big hands reaching out, gently settling on his torso. Each hand covers his entire ribcage, down the swell of his belly, even through her suit's paws and child's clothing, she can feel his warmth. It's intoxicating. She can feel herself salivating. 

“F... Frank...” He murmurs, breaking eye contact to look down at her hands, putting his own on top, and Bessie's heart swells at the sheer size difference. So tiny!! She watches Frank play with the fur on her hands for a moment before giving his midsection a small squeeze. She could crush the poor thing with enough force. It wouldn't take much. She shivers at the thought.

“Well, Frank, are ya thirsty? Miss Sprinkles has a treat for you, if you want it!”

He perks up at the word treat. He thinks maybe it's soda or an ice cream float. Could be close. Bessie's breasts are heavy and swollen under her suit, she's been waiting all day for this perfect moment. Or for Lilith to go on hir lunch break so she could practically drown the bitch with her desperation. But instead, there's this little happy baby before her, nodding his little head excitedly. It makes her clit throb in excitement, her nipples already leaking just a slight amount in preparation. 

“I got somethin' just for you, Frank... You and your mommy do this a lot, I bet. You're probably already a rockstar at it!” Bessie chatters as she unzips the front of her suit, pushing most of it down to her waist so her chest could be completely free. She prefers to go bare underneath, feel the warmth of it against her smooth, almost-hairless front. Frank watches with big, wide, fascinated eyes, and there must be an instinct inside him that's triggered by the sight of Bessie's breasts cause he leans forward without much coaxing, though Bessie still cradles him gently and guides him the rest of the way to her left nipple, which is large and red and wet, it fills Frank's mouth with ease, and without needing to tell him what to do, he starts to suck. It's heaven. It's better than heaven. It's better than any of her coworkers cause they just can't get the perfect seal that this child can, with his mouth so small it practically chokes around the size of Bessie's nipple. The milk flows easily, not needing much suction, and she groans in wanton pleasure. It's not like Frank would mind. Frank is a perfect little specimen, completely still except for the frantic motions of his tongue and teeth latched around Bessie's nipple, trying to swallow as quickly as he can. 

She plays with her other sensitive nipple gently, rolling and kneading the hard tissue between her thumb and index finger with just as much enthusiasm as Frank feeds from the left. It coaxes milk easily out of her, and while she hates to waste it, she feels better relieving the heavy pressure from her breast and letting it run down her tummy feels erotic in it's own right. She wants to drag her fingers through it and smear it all over Frank, wants to completely mark this child as her own, wants to pump his own tiny, fat little tits till they're just as big and heavy and sensitive as her own and leaking. Oh, the idea of the 3yr old before her being swollen like herself makes her nearly cum right then and there. Bessie wants to allow herself to get lost in the fantasy, but the main event has yet to come. So she lets it go on for a few minutes, rocking herself slowly against the chair, and Frank along with her. Then, she pulls the baby off her tit mid-suckle, smiling sweetly at how the milk dribbles down his chin and he looks ready to start wailing in distress at having his activity cut so short.

“Shh, shh baby, shh, I got something even better than milk for you... Are you still thirsty, sweetheart?” Her voice is huskier, thick with arousal, muffled still by her mask. Oh how she wants to rip the damn thing off and shove her tongue into Frank's mouth, cram it so far down his throat she can taste the milk in his stomach, filling him up, making the curve of her tummy swell out from her enthusiastic drinking. Frank, with tears in his eyes, nods his head, seconds away from a tantrum. He's beyond full with milk, but he still wants more. Such a greedy little baby! Well, who is Bessie to deprive him? She lifts her hips off the chair only briefly to shuck the rest of the suit down, and spreads her legs enough to allow her large clit to stand proudly away from her crotch. She's soaking wet, milk having run down her chest to her pelvis, thin little rivers forming on the tops of her thighs, and her vaginal fluid has pooled inside her suit. The thing smelled so thickly of her musk, even though she washed it daily. It seemed to fill the room now that it was entirely unzipped, and she was naked except for the unicorn head sitting atop her shoulders. She grabbed Frank, and with some odd position adjustments, managed to get him to lay on her lap in a way that was comfortable, with his mouth just inches away from her clit. 

“Go on, baby, it'll taste just like your treat did.” Bessie breathed, and was nearly cut off with a shaky moan as Frank's tiny mouth closed around her throbbing clit. It was always clumsy, uncoordinated, sloppy, but what they lacked in finesse, they always made up for in complete willingness to encapsulate this part of her in him, and suck like his life depended on it. In a way, it was true! He got his food from his mother's nipples, and this was akin in shape, sort of, to an untrained mouth, and he expected that fluid to sate him in a similar way. It never did, but by the end of the night, they never seemed to mind. 

Frank was so focused on sucking on Bessie's clit, trying to worm his tongue under the hood, that he didn't seem to notice or in the very least mind as Bessie began undressing him. He didn't squirm much, though shivered in reflex when his pants and diaper were pulled off, revealing his hairless virgin pussy. He was beautiful, entirely undeveloped, just a mass of plump, dark tissue. Bessie thrust her hips up experimentally, feeling Frank choke and gag before resuming, so determined to get that same taste out of this part of her body. It was only when Bessie began to slowly stroke her fingers over the outer labia that covered his entrance that the kid began to slow down, confused at this new sensation. He carefully pushed back against it, grunting quietly around the big intrusion in his mouth as he found the experience to be... pleasant! It made his skin tingly, like he was being tickled, but not as giggly. 

“Keep going, honey, you got this, just let Miss Sprinkles take care of you.” She murmured, briefly sticking her finger in her mouth to coat her index finger in thick saliva before returning to the baby's slit, carefully parting the flesh with her digit and pressing gently against his tight virgin hole. He seemed relaxed, but it would still take some force to get it inside. For now, she circled the entrance to his pussy, feeling it clench tight whenever she prodded, then slowly relax. She was nearly trembling with the excitement that destroying his tiny hole would bring, but it had to have more fanfare. She needed to use something bigger, something even more unruly, something that would make his inevitable shriek of pain even more worth it. Bessie knew she could rip this poor thing open with just one quick thrust, filling up his puny hole with one finger, so what could she put in that would really destroy this little boy? The mental image caught her off-guard, and she reached her orgasm unexpectedly, groaning long and low deep in her chest as she arched her hips upward, using her other hand to press Frank's head down into her crotch and force her to swallow frantically around the contractions of her clit, gagging as the length jabbed the back of her throat. These ones, induced by unused mouths, were always the strongest, the ones that made it all worth it. She rode out her pleasure for what felt like forever, even as the child began to really thrash in panic, he couldn't breathe but that was ok! Bessie would take care of him.

She could feel his little hole clenching hard against the tip of her finger, the dirty lil thing, he wants it, he wants it so bad he just wants to be fucked like a little fucking slut. Without much more warning than the ample amount that she'd given Frank, she shoved her index finger inside, groaning at the slickness. Oh, this little slut was prepared for it, dripping wet, providing enough lubrication for her finger to slide inside easily. She could barely get half of it in before hitting up against his tiny lil cervix. Bessie was panting, breathless with the lust, building another orgasm as the child's struggling became much more frantic, he really couldn't breathe, he was choking on her clit, just the way kids should. It's not too large a leap in logic to think Frank was made for this, just a little angel made to suck her off like this and get fucked like the little slut he really is. His pussy, already starting to look red and raw, is throbbing in a similar way, his little heartbeat positively racing against her finger, muscles contracting wildly in panic. 

She started to thrust her finger in at a brutal pace, really hammering against the entrance to his womb, she wants to break the thick muscle open and push all the way inside, but she only manages this pace for half a minute before, in a last ditch effort, tiny, sharp teeth chomp down ineffectually against the meat of her clit. It's not enough to do any real damage, but it is enough for her to yelp and drop the kid, her finger slipping free thanks to gravity. Frank hits the ground with a lackluster thud, wheezing for air, his mouth puffy like his pussy is puffy from being mashed against Bessie's pelvic bone. 

It pisses her off, but not as much as it gives her a perfectly good reason to brutalize this child as much as she wanted to originally. It's not like rape like this needs a justification, but what was originally supposed to be just a quick fuck and sending this dizzy kid on her way, was now justified to do anything and everything. And currently? She had a pretty full bladder. She got off the chair, leveling herself on the ground next to the dazed boy, and easily dragged him close, getting up on her knees so she could more easily position him underneath her crotch. His tongue, moving on it's own, lazily dragged over her urethra, and that was all the incentive she needed. 

Holding Frank flush to her pussy, Bessie released control of her bladder, and with an air of casual relaxation, pissed directly down the baby's throat. He had no choice but to swallow, but even trying as hard as he could in this more malleable state, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, he couldn't manage to fit much in her already over-full stomach. He could only get a few mouthfuls to be swallowed weakly before he started inhaling it, choking and coughing and squirming against Bessie. In the process, he pisses himself in a small puddle, having little control over himself to begin with, and even less from the briefly brutal treatment that made his entire crotch area feel raw and wide open. 

“Messy boy!” Bessie chides, and roughly grinds her crotch against the sputtering child, watching piss leak out of his nostrils and mix with the rest of the fluids smeared over his face. Bessie feels like she's going feral with the lust surging through her, and finally, her own bladder empty, most of it now having spilled out of Frank's mouth and making a sizeable puddle on the floor to mingle, she pulls Frank away, and does nothing to help him in his coughing. It's violent and clearly painful, thick yellow drool coating his chin, and after a few particularly violent spasms of his diaphram, he vomits, turning onto his side and adding to the utter mess on the floor. It's Frankly, kind of disgusting, and he's sobbing and hiccuping in between retches that push up a thick, revolting mix of piss and milk and stomach acid. 

“Frank! That's naughty! Is that any way to treat your mommy who fed you so well? Clean that up, you bitch!” She says, and pushes Frank's face into the mess, and he's helpless to do anything but allow it to happen, whimpering as his skin slides easily through the fluid. His head is swimming, vision blurry, he's trying his hardest to breathe but the blockage in his chest feels like the heaviest thing in the world, and he can't even really flail against this awful treatment. It's only for a minute or so before Bessie gets bored in smearing the baby with all the disgusting mix, but it's enough for Frank to give up entirely, just lay still while his new mommy lifts his hips up onto her lap, and jams the index fingers of both hands into his soon-to-be ruined cunt. 

This elicits a delicious little wail from the child, and his muscles weakly flutter against the intrusion, but he's helpless to the violent assault. Once more, Bessie takes up the intense pace, allowing very little time before she jams a third, then fourth finger inside, about the width of a soda can into a pinhole. Frank wants to be shrieking, wants to be kicking his little legs and pounding his little fists into the floor, but right now, he's just managing to whimper and grunt, these little noises more being pushed out of his lungs than actually being made consciously, mouth wide open and drooling onto the pool of vomit his head now rests in. With the child's involuntary noises, all else that can be heard is the obscene squelching of his virgin hole being completely destroyed by her four humongous fingers, and Bessie breathing hard with the effort.

“You disgusting little slut. You wanted this, you asked for this! I'm just giving you what you wanted, kiddo!” She huffed through clenched teeth, and withdrew all her fingers with one sharp motion, and admiring the scarlet gaping hole before her. Frank was ready, or at least, as ready as he would ever be. Bessie's entire pelvis was throbbing with her pounding heart, but she was a patient lady, and she would take what was hers soon enough. First, she had to do this. Frank needed it. She licked her lips in excitement, and licked the salty remnants of Frank's cunt off her fingers and coated it entirely in her spit. In an ideal world she would have actual lubricant, but this would have to do. She made her fist in the appropriate pointed shape, and positioned her fingers at the kid's wide-open cunt. All had gone quiet now, just the weak fluttering and wet breathing of the boy before her. Using her other hand to grip Frank's hips and hold him in place, she started to push her entire fist against the unyielding hole, applying as much pressure as she could. 

She had to admit, even with her fervent action, it still was pretty tight, and that made her clit throb painfully with the unmet arousal. She started to thrust her hand back and forth, building a pace that was gentle and slow, almost sensual at first, before very quickly asuming the speed that even in the short time the two knew each other, Frank had come to expect. She bashed the widest part of her hand relenetlessly against his pussy, and it took quite some persuasian to shove the entire fist inside him. The way it was forced in, it caused Frank to finally shriek, this awful, drawn out noise that was music to Bessie's ears. It all seemed to happen at once- one moment she was hammering painfully hard and fast, the next, her whole hand was practically swallowed up by his pussy.

She didn't like that she couldn't see the boy's face, though, and for the full effect of this, she needed to see the look in his little pink eyes. So she pulled her whole hand out, still clenched in the fist shape, in one smooth yank that brought out another delicious screech. Normally, it'd hurt her ears, but right now, she couldn't think of a noise she wanted to hear more. She flipped Frank onto his back, and drew him close again so his little butt was situated right there in her lap, and she could easily reinsert her fist and push downwards. From this angle, she could see the way his fat tummy bulged out, his womb, his guts, his stomach, all crushed up against the mass, pushing his ribs open from the bottom. No one this size was supposed to have a mass as large as Bessie's fist inside him, but that didn't stop her from doing the vile act. Even better, his tiny urethra, and little neglected clit, were both stretched to his limit around her hand. Bessie, in a moment of odd cruelty, slammed her other hand down in an open-palmed slap to Frank's little fat clit. The reaction was instant, and delicious. His whole body curled as much as it would allow, eyes wide as dinner plates, and mouth wide open in a silent scream. And even better, his muscles, pushed beyond his limit, /still/ attempted to close around her hand. 

“You've been so naughty, you dirty little boy. This is what you deserve.” Bessie whispered, her voice hoarse at this point. Frank couldn't comprehend it. His mind, at this point, had been shattered from the abuse he had endured, and still more yet to come. Bessie delivered a few more cruel slaps to his clit till it had swollen to twice it's size, twitching visibly with his rapid heartbeat. Taking a hold of Frank's left tit, a tiny little thing, no actual breast tissue to speak of but baby fat filling out the shape regardless, she decided it was time to fuck hiim the way she knew Frank wanted, how Frank needed. 

She mauled his breast, savagely twisting and pinching his puffy nipple and using it more or less as a handle to grip onto for support while her other hand worked hard to punch-fist his cunt, ramming violently against his cervix. The motion, hard and fast, was pretty much the only thing keeping Frank breathing through his utter shock and pain; the in-and-out thrusting pushing hard against his diaphragm and forcing the air in-and-out of his lungs in huffy little breaths. Bessie allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure of destroying such a fragile body, her mouth stretched wide in a manic grin. 

She wasn't sure when Frank died, or how. She was so focused on the way she ruined the baby's cunt, she didn't bother to look up at his eyes to see the light had completely left him, or his breathing was entirely performed from her fisting. It felt like it lasted for hours, it could have been an enternity, but finally, eventually, her arm got tired and she slowed to a stop, breathing like she just ran a marathon. It was only then, with the lukewarm heat quickly leaving Frank's body, that she realized that the kid had checked out. 

Bessie could only manage a half-hearted laugh, and pulled her fist out without much flourish, bringing with her the inside of Frank's vagina and uterus, pulling him inside out in a fat, wet prolapse that hung out of him like a sad red balloon. Bessie snorted, briefly toying with the idea of pushing the thing back inside him, but then deciding that she quite liked the raw meat look and carefully set Frank onto the floor. The remnants of this pathetic little kid were unappealing now that she'd had her fun, and she was bored. Without enthusiasm, she widened her legs, and pissed on the corpse, feeling little satisfaction in the act now that he was no longer alive to enjoy it. By now, the arcade must have been closed, so she didn't bother putting her suit back on or trying to hide the evidence as she left the private party room to seek out her coworkers to help clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me more, please send me a private message to @fuck_wonderland on twitter!
> 
> My rates are $0.02/word, so a fic with 1000 words would cost $20. Feel free to reach out!


End file.
